vexillologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Virginia
The flag of the Commonwealth of Virginia consists of the seal of Virginia against a blue background. The current version of the flag was adopted at the beginning of the American Civil War in 1861. The flag may be decorated with a white fringe along the fly.[1] The Latin motto, "Sic semper tyrannis," at the bottom of the state seal means "Thus Always to Tyrants." This quote is attributed to Brutus during the assassination of Julius Caesar in Rome. The woman is "Virtus the genius of the Commonwealth, dressed as an Amazon" (Code of Virginia § 1-500) and represents Virginia. The prostrate man represents tyranny; note the fallen crown to the right. The tyrant is holding both a chain and a scourge. In 2001, the North American Vexillological Association (NAVA) surveyed its members on the designs of the 72 U.S. state, U.S. territorial and Canadian provincial flags. NAVA's members ranked Virginia's flag 54th out of the 72.[3] Proposals for a New Flag of Virginia Shown below are proposals by various designers for a new flag of Virginia Proposed Flag of VA Bezbojnicul.png|VA Proposed Flag "Bezbojnicul" Proposed Flag of VA FlagFreak.png|VA Proposed Flag "FlagFreak" Proposed Flag of VA Iserlohn.png|VA Proposed Flag "Iserlohn" VA Proposed Flag Pimsleurable.jpg|VA Proposed Flag "Pimsleurable" VA Proposed Flag Tjm91.svg|VA Proposed Flag "Tjm91" Virginia - lizard-socks.svg|VA Proposed Flag "lizard-socks" VA Flag Proposal Tibbetts.jpg|VA Proposed Flag "Tibbetts" VA Flag Proposal SonofSibir.png|VA Flag Proposal "SonofSibir" Proposed Flag of VA dutchie.png|VA Flag Proposal "Dutchie" VA Flag Proposal Andrew Rogers 1.png|VA Flag Proposal "Andrew Rogers 1" VA Flag Proposal Andrew Rogers 2.png|VA Flag Proposal "Andrew Rogers 2" VA Flag Proposal Andrew Rogers 3.png|VA Flag Proposal "Andrew Rogers 3" VA Flag Proposal Andrew Rogers 4.png|VA Flag Proposal "Andrew Rogers 4" Republic_of_Virginia_Flag_by_Emperor_Norton_I.svg|VA Flag Proposal "Emperor Norton I" VA Flag Proposal Usacelt.PNG|VA Flag Proposal "Usacelt" VA Flag Proposal Saul Zulske.png|VA Flag Proposal "Saul Zulske" Flag of Virginia 2.png|VA Flag Proposal by Kermitdefrog Virginia State Flag Proposal No 1 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 5 AUG 2014 at 0559hrs cst.jpg|Virginia State Flag Proposal No 1 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 5 Aug 2014 @ 0559hrs cst. Virginia State Flag Proposal No 2 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 5 AUG 2014 at 0608hrs cst.jpg|Virginia State Flag Proposal No. 2 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 5 AUG 2014 @ 0608hrs cst Virginia State Flag Proposal No 3 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 7 AUG 2014 0636hrs cst.jpg|Virgina State Flag Proposal No. 3 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 7 AUG 2014 0636hrs cst Virgina State Flag Proposal No 4a Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 7 AUG 2014 0702hrs cst.jpg|Virginia State Flag Proposal No. 4a Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 7 AUG 2014 0702hrs cst Virgina State Flag Proposal No 5 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 7 AUG 2014 1321hrs cst.jpg|Virginia State Flag Proposal No. 5 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 7 AUG 2014 Virgina State Flag Proposal No 6 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 8 AUG 2014 1300hrs cst.jpg|Virginia State Flag Proposal No. 6 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 8 AUG 2014 Category:USA states Category:Vexillology/Vexillography